


Working it Out

by BlueMonkeyFan23



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gibson and Sprx are at it again, Gibson centric, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23
Summary: Gibson has a hard time taking a break from projects he’s set on working on. It’s something the others knew about him for a long time. But what happens when his workaholic tendencies cause some tension?
Relationships: Poly Monkeys
Kudos: 13





	1. The Argument

It was a quite night in Shuggazoom city.

There were no looming threats of Skeleton King or his minions on the horizon. No incoming attacks from others willing to disturb the peace. No disorder under the veil of the city’s nightlife. 

It was rare for the Hyperforce to have such a long stretch of silence, even at night, so each member decided it would be best to take advantage of the calm while they had it. Chiro and Jinmay were out on a late night date at the city’s movie theater, while the monkeys were left to their own devices in the super robot.

All five monkeys were currently in the robots observation deck. Sprx, Otto and Nova were in their seats tossing ideas back and forth about what they should all do together while Antauri meditated nearby, giving his say here and there in the plans with a smile but ultimately keeping to himself. Gibson was nearby as well but he had more important things on his mind than date plans.

He was currently elbow deep in one of the robots access panels, wires splayed out and connected to his scanner as he worked diligently, looking back and forth from the scanner to the panel paying his teammates little mind. It wasn’t until he heard Otto hollering at him did he finally look up from his work to acknowledge his partners.

“My apologies Otto, I was deep in thought.” He said as he straightened up and brushed off his fur. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking what you wanted to do tonight?” Otto replied hoping off of his chair and walking over to Gibson with Sprx, Nova, and Antauri in tow. “Since the city so quiet we thought we’d all do something fun together, like what Chiro and Jinmay are doing!”

“Ah. I see.” Gibson murmured half-heartedly. 

To be honest he wasn’t really in the mood to hang out at the moment. Usually he would love to plan a little something with his romantic partners but there were other things on his mind that he had been determined to work on tonight. Things he felt couldn’t be left on the side burners. 

“Well Otto I would be inclined to brain storm with you all, but I was hoping to take this time to get some work done.”

Otto’s tail lowered subconsciously as he looked at Gibson dejectedly while Nova and Antauri gave each other a sideways look. Sprx outwardly rolled his eyes.

“Y’know, hanging out with us might be fun.” Sprx interrupted, moving his way past Otto. “Like, I know your lab life isn’t something you like straying from but how about you live a little tonight? Spend some quality time with us~”

“As much as I’d love to offer some suggestions Sprx, once I am done here I’m going to go in my lab to work on a program I’ve been developing. If I can make any progress with the lull in activity tonight I have faith that I will be able to implement it into the robot’s systems for further-“

“Yeah, sure, cool, whatever _braniac_ , but how about you take a break from thinking before you short out that head of yours, yeah?” Sprx interrupted, overlaying his words with his signature sass as he wrapped an arm around Gibson’s shoulders and began dragging him away from his scanner and the open panel. 

“C’mon, you’ve already been working on that thing nonstop since the moment you thought about it. Just humor us tonight will ya, for an hour or two at least? I promise you can go right back to holing yourself up in your lab again after.” 

Gibson halted the walk as he grabbed Sprx’s hand and pushed his arm off of him before straightened up again.

“I would love to Sprx, you know this. But this program I am working on is very important.” He said plainly. “It has been giving me a lot of trouble to code as of late and I would like to take this time to solve the issue. I am certain I’m getting close to resolving the issue, and once I do I will be free to-” 

“Gibson it’s been weeks since you started that dumb program, literally weeks. How about you give a little less time to your projects and your lab and a little more time with us? Hint, hint!” Sprx retorted, eyeballing Otto and Nova to step in and back him up.

“Uh, yeah Gibson. Why don’t we just hang out in the robot tonight? All five of us. I’m sure Chiro’s left some video games or something we can all play together. Maybe we can even find something Antauri will like.” Nova started, giving the psychic monkey a cheeky grin while he gave her a half-amused side eye.

“Yeah!” Otto said happily. “Or why don’t we all watch a movie? There’s a new monster blockbuster out that I ‘ve been dyin’ to see and I’ll make you lots of popcorn.” 

“Very tempting you two, but once more I must decline. This program could mean an solid advantage for us and I can’t waste time when I have some to spare.”

“Waste time, huh?” Sprx muttered as he put his hands on his hips. “Well I didn’t know this thing was so important that it made hanging out with your boyfriends and girlfriend a ‘waste of time’.”

Gibson crossed his arms and looked at the red monkey sternly. “Sprx, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that this project will have an extremely high benefit for the team later down the line. If I-“

“Yeah, key-word later, which is not now.” Sprx debated, getting visible more irritated as his tail started to twitch. “Chiro’s out having his own little date night tonight, so why can’t we? I mean it’s not like we, y’know, love you or want to spent time with your or anything.”

Otto, Nova and Antauri stood by, giving each other a knowing look as it seemed like another fight between the two monkeys was about to unfold. Antauri had stopped meditating and stood behind Sprx, ready to break up the two if they decided to get physical. 

“H-hey, no need to get mad guys, lets just find something in the middle.” Otto started, putting his hand up in a calming gesture. “Maybe Gibson can work for a little bit and then we all can-“

“Well pardon me Sprx that I’m just trying to keep this robot in proper shape for any possible upcoming battle.” Gibson argued, not paying Otto any attention. “I am only trying to keep this team safe!”

“Well excuse _me_ that we just wanted to spend some time with you. You know, like any boyfriend or girlfriend would? We’re all dating right? Though I guess you coulda fooled me with how much you try to avoid us instead!” Sprx snapped back.

“Sprx.” Antauri warned as he lowered his head to the red monkey.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you guys are still willing to put up with this! Every time any one of us try to do something or want to go somewhere with brain strain here he always refuses or just flat out says no, and what his excuse when we ask him why? ‘I have work to do’, ‘it’s important’, ‘it’s for the team’, whatever! You can’t say you’re all not frustrated too.” Sprx continued crossing his arms and gave Gibson a side glare.

Gibson curled his hands tighter around his arms. He was about to add a comment of his own about the situation but Antauri beat him to it before he could take a breath. 

“That is enough Sprx.” Antauri said sternly as he walked up to his side and placed a hand on Sprx’s shoulder. “Gibson has every right to refuse our invitations if he pleases. We cannot force him to do something he does not wish to do. All of us know that would only make the situation worse and more so it would only add unnecessary tension to our relationship as a whole.”

“Yeah I get that, but we’ve been trying everything to get Gibson out of his lab but he’s just so monkey doodling stubborn!” Sprx commented with irritation as he turned to face Gibson again. 

“I mean I _guess_ you got this _real important_ project that needs your attention twenty-four-seven but we’ve all been dating for a few of months now and I think that that takes a little more priority. You could dedicate a little of your time to us every once in a while, or maybe you could at least pretend like you love us, or something. I’m starting to feel like you don’t even want to be apart of this anymore.”

“Sprx!” Nova yelled as all the monkeys looked at him with disbelief, but Sprx kept going.

“You’d think by now _some_ of us would at least _try_ to appreciate all the effort most of us are trying to put into this whole relationship. We’ve been trying to connect with you in so many different ways but I guess we’re all just not good enough for your ‘scientific prowess’ huh?”

“Sprx! That is enough.” Antauri said sternly trying to turn Sprx away from the blue monkey but Sprx wasn’t having it.

“Guess I really should’ve know, huh? Mr. Hal Gibson, to stuck up on his own pedestal! Why hang out with the ones you love when you can waste away looking at pointless tubes and screens or whatever in a dark cold lab all day?” Sprx said mockingly. 

He put his arms to the side with hands balling up into fists.

“Y’know sometimes I wish you weren’t the smart monkey so I wouldn’t have to deal with your pompous attitude all the time! I wish you were just a regular monkey like the rest of us. Maybe then you’d actually get your head out of your lab and your stupid science shtick and give us the time of day, unlike now where you just love your stupid projects and nothing else! Bet you’d just love it if we were gone so you’d have all the spare time in the world to do whatever you wanted wouldn’t you? No distractions or wasted time guaranteed! Nothing but blissful silence! That’s what you really want isn’t it? You monkey-doodling jerk!” 

Gibson’s eye widened and an uncomfortable silence plagued the room. 

The other monkeys stood still in shock. Otto clamped his hands over his mouth, waiting for someone to make a move. Nova looked back and forth at each monkey wearily, not sure what to do. And Antauri only shook his head slowly as the three held their breath, waiting for Gibson’s reaction. 

Sprx huffed heavily through the silence, standing triumphantly with his fists still balled up in rage before he suddenly sucked in a harsh breath. His own hand flew up to his mouth as he seemed to realize exactly what he just said. 

He looked down to the ground for a second before slowly lifting his gaze back up at Gibson who still hadn’t moved in inch. 

“I…Gibson…I’m…” Sprx tried softly, the words caught in his throat, “I’m…I didn’t…mean…”

Gibson didn’t want to hear the rest. 

With a hardened look and a deep breath he lifted his head up before he turned his heel away, making his way to his assigned transport tube before Sprx could sputter out another word. He faintly heard Otto call out his name as he stepped into the tube, but did not look back to the others as he shot down away from the observation deck towards the common floors and his bedroom.


	2. The Plan

The light weightiness of Gibson’s decent gave way as his feet finally touched down on the cold metal of the common floor. He exited the tube and made his way past the aligned bedrooms briefly glancing at each one as he walked past. He stopped for a moment in front of Sprx’s closed door, hands clutching into loose fists for a second, before resuming his walk at a slightly quicker pace. Once he reached his room he shut the door behind him and walked over to his bookshelf, not bothering to turn on the overhead light or the lamp he had near his bed and instead relied on his memory to navigate around. 

It wasn’t as if he was going to stay in the robot much longer if he had any say.

He felt around behind his bookshelf, grasping between the wall and wooden structure before his fingers brushed up against a solid metallic device. He grasped at it and pulled it out towards him before turning it on. A bright blue light emanated from the device revealing it to be a spare scanner, one exactly like the one he had left back in the observation deck, an extra he had made along with countless others just in case he lost the original somehow. 

One couldn’t be too careful as they say.

On the screen Gibson could see a grid pattern displayed along with four small white dots representing the other hyperforce members up top. There was also one white dot at the bottom of the grid representing his position as well. He watched the dots silently for a few minuets, observing as they huddled together and offhandedly wondered if the others were reprimanding Sprx for his comments. 

He quickly decided it wasn’t his business at the moment. His time would be better used to get his own plan into action rather than worry about what was happening above as he pressed a series of buttons on his scanner before the screen switched from a grid to a coding screen. Long lines of text listed down as he scanned for a particular area of code and he let his fingers fly once he finally found it.

It was the code for the program he had mentioned before up in the observation deck, the one that he’d been testing for weeks and the one that would now allow him some much wanted solitude.

The program was a cloaking device. Or more specifically it was an electromagnetic field that would grant the user the ability to hide from any outside electronic device. 

It wasn’t like a pulse that could disable electronic devises and be done but more along the lines of a stable energy bubble that could envelope the host and drastically interfere with outside programs. Scanners, lock-on systems, viruses, and so forth would all be negated using this program, and once Gibson figured out how to install it properly into the super robot it would give the team some much needed protection from any viral or mechanical threat that proved hostile.

Gibson had originally decided it was best to start small and eventually work his way up using his scanners as guinea pigs, and to his credit, progress had started fast in the beginning. He was able to hide smaller objects using the field and it was looking to be a quick success. However, over time he found larger objects were more difficult to hide as the field would be spread out too thin and he couldn’t get the coding to cooperate. It was the very reason why the program was taking so long to work out.

He was hoping to use the spare time he had tonight to slowly work out what the problem was but time would not be on his side now. He knew the others would try to speak with him soon, so he worked fast letting his fingers press over buttons rapidly as he tweaked the code at certain line intervals. 

A few more minuets of nonstop adjustments passed before he finally finished. He glanced over the code once more, making sure he didn’t accidentally misalign any other text or overrun any other important features of the scanner before pressing a button that started the program. 

Gibson crossed his fingers as a small hum emanated from the scanner. Two small antennas clicked out of hidden compartments at the top, and the screen grew brighter and brighter as a spark between the antenna jittered to life. The electricity bounced back and forth in a small light show before a small bubble-like field grew in the middle. Gibson pressed a few more buttons on the scanner and watched as the bubble grew bigger before enveloping the scanner whole. Gibson continued the adjustments as the bubble continued to grow even more before completely enveloping him in the field as well. 

The field itself pulsed with energy around him and seemed stable, but the only way he’d truly be able to tell if it worked was to have a separate electronic device try to find his signature, which he didn’t have at his disposal at the moment. 

For now however, Gibson could take what he could get. All that was left to do was to get out of the robot, which was easier said than done.

While he could now technically hide from any searching electronics, i.e. the robot, he was no match for one specific scanner of a more mystical origin. Antauri’s internal scanner via Power Primate was the only thing that could possibly detect him now. 

There was a high chance that Antauri would sense him as he tried to leave, but Gibson reasoned he still had a slim chance of getting away. He should still be preoccupied with the others up top, giving Gibson a good percentage of stealth as long as he didn’t use the transport tubes again. 

Gibson held his scanner close as he exited out of his room and back into the main hall. He strained his ears and listened for someone coming his way but upon hearing nothing but silence he turned away from the transport tubes and stepped backwards towards the opposite end of the room where a separate hallway connected the common floors with the rest of the robot. Gibson knew this would be his best bet to getting out undetected as he reached the doorway, taking one last look back before beginning his ascent towards the robot’s exit hatch at it shoulders. 

The hallways were dark and empty as Gibson walked down them with practiced ease. Normally they would be well lit, but with the lull in activity the monkeys decided the power would be put to better use in the observation deck and the robots scanners. 

It could easily be rerouted back in any case so it wasn’t that big if a deal, but it didn’t stop Gibson from feeling a pit of anxiety gather in his stomach with each level he ascended.

As he walked down the winding corridors Gibson briefly wondered if he was being too dramatic about the whole situation. His plan did seemed a bit excessive when he just as easily could’ve gone to his lab to think instead, but just as he contemplated going back Sprx’s words crashed back into his mind. 

He stopped and felt his heart skip unpleasantly as he remembered that staying in his lab was technically apart the problem. If the others found him there not only would it prove Sprx right, but it might also instigate a further argument. He shook his head and continued on his way again.

Gibson didn’t want to stay in the robot at the moment. He could’ve stayed in his room but it was too far small for him to properly think. Not to mention a place where the others could find him and interrupt him before he could sort things out for himself. He needed a place where he could walk around and gather his thoughts undisturbed before he finally confronted the problem. 

And he had the perfect destination in mind.

Gibson continued up the last hallway until he finally reached the top hatch. He let out a sigh as he punched in a code on a nearby keypad disabling its alarm before he stepped outside. The cool night air met his face and he took a moment to breath it in before checking his scanner again.

The field was still holding and Antauri hadn’t messaged him yet. Time to make his move. 

Gibson activated his jet pack, hovering for a spit second in front of the robots face before shooting directly upwards and away. He briefly looked back at the robot’s shrinking figure and nodded a silent apology to his teammates, to his partners, before slowly gaining more distance and taking off to the south towards the outskirts of the city.


	3. The Outcome

Gibson wondered when he’d last done this as the low hum of his jetpack reverberated through the air.

Simply flying freely on his own without the aid of Fist Rocket 4 in the open sky, letting the cool wind brush past the fur on his body as he leisurely soared above the city. It was very calming to him as a flyer to watch the colors of the sky fading from purple to blue to black as night settled in even further. 

As he flew he also absentmindedly watched the Shuggazoomians below, staring at the various car lights as they danced in guided lanes back and forth in a maze of city roads that was somewhat memorizing.

It almost made him want to stop and walk around the city by himself for a while, but he decided against it. Right now he just wanted to be alone and while he was sure most of the Shuggazoomians would be mindful of their own business, the Hyperforce were technically celebrities on some level. Being the saviors of Shuggazoom did instill a their fair share of fans and Gibson wasn’t really in the right mindset to entertain at the moment. 

So he continued on his route as he flew farther past the city buildings out towards the south side. The colossal structures of steel and concrete loomed past him looking almost eerie in the pale light of Ranger 7. Various lights of apartment buildings were on creating scattered, erratic patterns in the windows but Gibson paid them little mind as his flight took him to the outskirts of the city where a small but familiar zone of grass and trees extended past the limits of civilization. 

A very nostalgic feeling hit him as he gently lowered down to the ground. The sound of rushing wind, the smell of grass, and fresh air washed over him as he stood still in this forgotten zone. He took another deep breath and let himself adjust his surroundings before taking a look around.

He could still make out the indents of the robot’s feet on nearby patch of flat grass, the earth sunk in deep in two spots where the robot’s weight flattened it for many years creating perfectly rectangular depressions in the surface. The zone looked no different than when he last saw it, though perhaps it was tads more overgrown than he remembered. 

The lights from the city casted rippling glow along the hills as Ranger 7 also reflected on the grassy surface. The grass itself swayed like waves in the breeze, choppy but otherwise calm as the tress gently swayed along. Few stars where able to shine through the light pollution of the city but Gibson could still make out few constellations despite it.

Gibson briefly thought how nice it would be to bring the others out here. Perhaps finding a spot even farther away from the bright city lights so they all could witness the extraordinary sight of seeing the millions upon billions of stars through Shuggazoom’s atmosphere, but abruptly stopped as he reminded himself why he was out there in the first place.

His scanner suddenly beeped in the silence and Gibson looked down at its screen to see that its battery had been drained to five percent. He mentally slapped himself for not even thinking about how much energy drain the cloaking field would evoke with his new adjustments, but figured there was nothing left he could do about it. Next time he would just have to tweak some energy outputs to balance it out. Even if the others tried to seek him now he calculated he would at least have a good fifteen minuets to himself before they found him. 

So he started to walk. 

The sound of the wind rolling through the trees calmed him as Sprx’s words stubbornly crawled their way into his mind again. Though now in the quiet of his surroundings he couldn’t help but think that Sprx did have a point. As much as his words hurt he was right in the fact that Gibson had been a tad reclusive towards his partners, especially as of late. There had been multiple occasions as he was working on his cloaking program where one or more of the others would invite him to go somewhere or do something together and he would ultimately refuse. When they insisted any further Gibson retaliated with a half-baked excuses or as Sprx put it ‘just flat out said no’. 

In response to this the others tried to double their efforts. Antauri would seek him out more often, trying to strike up a conversation that would keep them together for hours. Otto and Sprx would frequently come into his lab and try to pry him away from his work and even tried to plan entire days with all of the monkeys together out in the city in spite of Gibson saying he would be busy anyway. Nova was subtler in her attempts but also tried to gain his attention as much as the others. She would always ask if he would like to take a break and spar with her in the training simulations or even ask him give to her some history lessons about her favorite weapons, which while an odd request was one that wasn’t completely unlike her.

It made Gibson feel exceptionally guilty now that he reflected on it. He truly hadn’t meant for them go that far in their efforts.

In all honestly Gibson would have loved to do something with his partners but he was also a monkey that just couldn’t say no to work. He always felt duty came before his own pleasures and the fact that some of his work meant his teammates would be kept out of harms way was exceptionally hard for him to ignore. 

Being the chief scientists and the only ‘medic’ on the team meant he had to take more responsibility in his fields than any of the others. He was the one who answered all science-related questions his team had. He was the one that healed them when they were hurt. He was the one who had the back up plan when their first didn’t go right and they needed to adapt fast. The only reason he dedicated so much time and energy into his work was because he wanted to keep the team safe. If he could prevent them from being annihilated somehow he would do everything in his power to make it so. 

Even if it meant keeping his distance from them.

In fact, the only reason Gibson was so insistent in completing this cloaking program was because of an offhanded comment Sprx made a month ago. 

It was only for a moment, and Gibson honestly didn’t remember what had brought it on, but Sprx had gone off and described a entire scenario of how easy it would be for someone to take over the Super Robot with a virus and use its internal systems to pick off the team one member at a time while they could do nothing about it. 

It really shouldn’t have bothered Gibson as much as it did but considering all the events that have happened in previous battles, especially one including a virus spreading Thingy and his own momentary corruption at the same time, it was suddenly very hard to discount that it _technically_ already happened and it could very much happen again.

So he set out on completing the program as fast as he was able. Even if the chance of this possibility occurring in the future somehow was minuscule, it still plagued his mind so much that it resulted in the next few weeks being dedicated to little else.

Although…despite his suspicions, nothing like that _had_ actually happened after that incident. Or anything like it really. 

Gibson crossed his arms and looked down with a frustrated scowl, watching the ground pass under him as he moved along. 

Maybe, he had been focusing too much on what he thought was coming. Working too hard to prevent something that may never happen again. Trying to anticipate the unknown and the unpredictable to the point where it gave him tunnel vision. There wasn’t anything bad in trying to help his team gain an upper hand but was unacceptable that he let it take over him to the point where he tried to shut everyone out, especially his own romantic partners…

He had quite a few apologies to make when this was all over. As well as repercussions of lost time he would absolutely have to make up. It would be tough to accomplish, but if it meant anything Gibson was more determined now to make things right again.

He picked his head up vigorously already thinking of ways he could make up to each individual monkey but suddenly realized he wandered out to the middle of the field. Tall grass surrounded him on all sides as more stars glittered above him. He hadn’t walked much farther than he were he first landed but he could’ve sworn that there weren’t that many stars visible just a few minuets ago and it wasn’t as dark. He wondered how long he’d been out there before a voice piped up from behind him.

“Why’d you come all the way out here Gibson?”

Gibson whipped around startled, almost dropping his scanner in his panic before he realized where the voice came from and who the voice’s owner was.

Otto stood a small ways away from him grinning slightly at Gibson’s reaction before walking up next to him.

“S’just me Gibson. You don’t gotta be so startled.” Otto said cheekily as he gave Gibson a hug.

“Well excuse me for thinking this zone was abandoned and I was alone with my thoughts.” Gibson exasperated as he hugged the green monkey back. “Though, I’d ask you the same Otto. How did you find me?”

“Antauri picked up you leaving the robot. We tried figuring out where you were headed on the scanners but we couldn’t find your signal for some reason. Antauri told us which way he thought you were going and I offered to go look for you first.” Otto explained as he let Gibson go.

“I actually saw your jetpack light as I was flying around and tailed you for a bit but I guess you were too wrapped up in your thoughts to notice me.”

Gibson didn’t say anything but nodded. He figured Antauri would pick up his signal and while he was disappointed that he was found out so quickly a small part of him was happy to hear the cloaking field worked as he intended.

“So what’re you doing out here? You didn’t even tell any of us where you were going.” Otto said worried before he gave Gibson a sad look. “Are you doing okay?”

“…I am…the best I can be after getting a stern talking to I suppose.” Gibson said avoiding Otto’s gaze. 

“Aw Gibson.” Otto said before grabbing Gibson’s free hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Sprx didn’t mean to say all that. Or, well he didn’t mean take it as far as he did. He was really upset with himself after you left.”

“I’m sure he didn’t Otto, but I’m afraid anger like that doesn’t come from thin air.” Gibson said flippantly. “He must have been far more cross with me than I had initially realized about this entire situation to say what he did.”

“But he wasn’t though!” Otto insisted. “He loves you a lot Gibson, we all do, and I know he didn’t mean it when he said you’d like it better if we were gone or you didn’t want to be with us anymore. He was just mad you weren’t paying attention to any of us but that doesn’t mean he meant you don’t love us!”

“Fair enough Otto, but honestly despite his rather aggressive outburst I’m afraid to say that Sprx was right for a majority of his argument.” Gibson sighed. 

Otto stared blankly at him for a second.

“I…did you just say Sprx was-” He started and paused for a minuet. “-Man, he musta really frazzled you if just said what I think you just said.”

“I am not ‘frazzled’ Otto, I’ve just been contemplating about all the events leading up to this pivotal moment and reflected on my own behavior for the past few weeks. In clearing my mind I’ve found that Sprx, while slightly more antagonistic than he probably wished to be, held a solid argument that I am in fact quite a neglectful romantic partner.”

“Could you say most of that again in English?”

Gibson sighed again, resisting the urge to drop his scanner and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“I think Sprx was right to be mad and I’ve been a terrible boyfriend to all of you.”

“Oh…OH!” Otto exclaimed as he began to connect the dots. “You’re not a terrible boyfriend Gibson. You’re just…”

“Reclusive? Disregardful? Inconsiderate? Tactless?” Gibson offered. 

“Uh which one of those words is the nicest?” Otto asked with a meek smile as he scratched the back of his head. 

Gibson shook his head and began to walk again. Otto, still holding Gibson’s hand, followed close as the two set up a slow pace down the hills as they followed along tree line. Gibson looked down at the grass below his feet trying to think of the best way to put his words together. Otto didn’t say anything, watching Gibson but letting him to take his time.

“It’s just…” Gibson began after a while, “I’ve been focusing more and more on my work as of late. Trying to find new ways to give the team an advantage, working day after day on things that may just help us in a pinch, things that may end up saving our lives if the situation is dire enough.”

Gibson held his scanner out to Otto.

“The reason you couldn’t find my signal on the robot’s scanners was because I used the program I had spoken about earlier to completely block out my electronic signal. The reason I am here is because I simply wanted to be alone to think about all this at my own pace. Though, seeing as how you found me anyway it appears that it wasn’t even necessary.”

Otto still didn’t say anything and continued to listen.

“This program was originally something I developed to install in the super robot, just another thing that would keep our fur out of the fire. If anything mechanical, viral or otherwise tried to target us I can use this program to ‘hide’ from it or at least momentarily cloak ourselves for an extra few minuets. But coming out here and thinking about everything that has transpired tonight I’ve come to realize that projects like these, while not a waste of time, was something I didn’t need to solely focus all my time on. These programs and devices could all have been done while simultaneously dedicating some time with all of you, like Sprx insisted.”

“I’ve been trying so hard to find ways to keep you all safe and unharmed but in doing that I’ve been isolating myself from all of you. In relation I’ve also been dismissing all of your attempts to interact with me and snap me out of it.”

Gibson stopped again looking down at the hand Otto was still holding, mindlessly looking at the details in there cybernetics.

“I truly did not mean to make you all feel like I don’t care about you. I do, very much so.” Gibson said before looking up to Otto’s face. “I love you all and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to realize what I’ve been doing. I never meant to prioritize my work over any of you. I just don’t want any of you got get hurt if I can prevent it from happening.”

“Aw, Gibson.” Otto said softly while enveloping the blue monkey in another hug. “We love ya too. We know your just trying to keeping us safe n sound.”

“Still that is no excuse.” Gibson said as he hugged back. “Honestly, if Sprx hadn’t made that outburst I would still be focusing on my work. You would have probably found me in my lab by now if he didn’t.”

“Probably. You really are a workaholic, huh?” Otto said softly as he sunk into the hug.

Both monkeys stood that way for a few minuets, neither wanting to leave each other’s comfort. Reluctantly, Gibson let go and moved to entwine his hand back in Otto’s.

“I promise from now on I will dedicate more time with all of you. I won’t solely focus on my projects and I’ll properly manage my workload better so that I can spend time with each of you accordingly.” Gibson stated.

“Sounds good to me!” Otto smiled happily, swinging his entwined hand a little and bouncing on his heels a bit. “Though, there’s still some time tonight. Do you want to do something now or do you just wanna hang out here a little more?”

“I think that we could find something to do still.” Gibson agreed, looking back up at the sky. “But I also think it would be best to find Sprx and apologies first. I do hate leaving things on a hostile note with him, especially since we promised we would be better with one another when this relationship started.”

“You won’t have to!” A familiar voice called overhead.

Both monkeys turned around and looked above as light closed in on them. The red monkey attached to it was in the process of lowering himself down to the grass, landing a few feet away from them with a soft thump. Sprx looked to Gibson with an apprehensive look before he scratched the back of his head and avoided his gaze as the walk up.

“So uh, Otto was taking a long time and the scanners finally picked you up and…I um…look, brain stra-uh Gibson. I’m…I’m sorry I said all those things in the observation deck. I was just mad that you weren’t giving us the time of day no matter what we did and I just…I didn’t mean to say you didn’t care about us. I know that’s not true.”

“I know Sprx, if any monkey doesn’t like being ignored it’s defiantly you.” Gibson interrupted cheekily and Otto laughed. 

Sprx, caught off guard at Gibson’s calmness, began to fidget. 

“H-Hey, a handsome monkey like me can’t go ignored. It goes against the laws of being attractive.” Sprx said suavely.

Gibson rolled his eyes but did say anything as Sprx straightened up again. 

“But still…just yelling at you like that when I could’ve just talked it out like a regular monkey wasn’t right. And saying that you’d be better as a regular monkey like us was wrong too. One of the only reasons were still kicking Skeleton King butt is because you’re there watching our backs and using your brain to save us all when we’re in trouble. And yelling about you wanting us gone just so you could work was too far, even for me.”

Sprx hunched over, suddenly looking a lot like a child who just been scolded. 

“We all care about you a lot, including me. So…I’m sorry. For everything I said.”

Gibson stared at the red monkey for a minuet, searching his face before momentarily wrapped his scanner with his tail. He held out his now free hand to Sprx as the red monkey looked questioningly at it before looking up at Gibson’s face.

“I am sorry as well Sprx. You weren’t wrong when you said I was prioritizing my work over what was really important. Honestly, it is something I wouldn’t have even acknowledged if you hadn’t pointed it out. Once I start a project I have a very hard time letting it go until it’s finished or it proves impossible for me to continue. But you all already know this.”

“Yeah, we know.” Sprx said, hesitantly taking the hand. “Honestly, if you didn’t block out everything around you I’d say you look pretty handsome with that kinda determined, focused look you get when you work. I kinda wish you’d looked at me like that sometimes~”

Gibson wished he could slap his forehead as he uttered an annoyed groan at the ruined moment. He knew he could feel a light blush on his face as Otto laughed at Sprx flirting. Sprx took the chance to look down at their entwined hands and causally rubbed a thumb over Gibson’s knuckles. 

“Kinda surprised you’re giving me a second chance already.” He said quietly. “I’m the one who should be holding a boom box over my head and playing an apology song. Maybe take you out for a nice apology dinner?”

“Well, considering how I’ve acted the past few weeks I can’t really ignore that you deserve to be forgiven. That and we did say we’d try to be less contentious to one another, yes? ” Gibson said before giving Sprx a stern look. “But for the love of all that sacred please don’t sit outside my room blasting a boom box. If I don’t throttle you for it, Nova certainly will.”

“Hey, anything in the name of love!” Sprx proclaimed dramatically. “And I know you both love me too much to actually hurt me~”

“Hehe~ She totally would though!” Otto laughed before he straightened up suddenly and began bouncing on his feet excitedly. “So, since everything’s ok now do you guys still wanna do something tonight? There’s still time before Chiro and Jinmay get back!”

Sprx and Gibson looked at each other hesitantly, both giving a questioning silent conversation before Gibson spoke up first.

“You know I wouldn’t mind watching that monster blockbuster you mentioned earlier Otto. Or watch you play all a video game or two.” Gibson said. “If you still want to that is.”

Otto didn’t let either of them think about his words before he eagerly let go of Gibson’s hand and activated his jetpack, flying up into the air quickly as he waved his hands excitedly. 

“I’ll go to the robot and help Nova and Antauri get everything set up!” He shouted with unbridled joy, not giving Gibson or Sprx a chance to respond before he shot off back towards the city with a loud ‘monster movie is a gooooo!’.

“…Well, movie it is I guess.” Gibson muttered rubbing his temple. Hopefully Nova and Antauri didn’t make plans in their absence already and wouldn’t have any objections to the sudden arrangement. 

Sprx just laughed as he activated his own jetpack and hovered next to Gibson expectantly. Gibson shook his head but smiled back as he activated his jetpack and both monkeys followed their excited boyfriend with their hands still intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.
> 
> There's not a lot to say honestly. I kind of figured if the monkeys were in a poly ship with each other it would probably take Gibson and Sprx the longest to adjust with one another. They're always at each others throats in the show most of the time, but if they were in a relationship they'd have to see eye to eye eventually. 
> 
> Even if they still test each others patience.
> 
> I guess I should say sorry for not posting stuff for a while when I said I would stick around. My hyperfixations are kind of bouncing all over the place right now. But despite that Im still here. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the fic!


End file.
